


How to Mate a Spider

by hchollym



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Web Bondage, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: Peter and Natasha very much enjoy their mating habits. Shameless smut with a dash of fluff.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	How to Mate a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore guys. I feel like even my muse has ADHD, because it keeps ping-ponging around in my head in a million different directions.
> 
> I don't normally ship these two as a pairing, but I do like their friendship and the fact that they're both named after spiders, so why not?

Natasha's legs are hooked over Peter's shoulders, the toy pressed against her sheer underwear as the machine hums and vibrates her clit. They both know she's not going to cum this way, but the warm ache in her vagina makes her writhe and moan. Her hands are webbed to the bed posts, and Peter watches her intently as he holds the toy firmly against her cunt until she's biting her lip and her legs are shaking.

He pulls the toy away, pressing his mouth down over her underwear and blowing hot air through the fabric and onto her clit. She shudders as his mouth closes over the area, licking her through the cloth, and it’s maddening how it’s so close and yet not enough. She thrusts her hips up, bodying twisting as she tries to get more pressure. He pulls away, grinning.

“Look at you, so wet already. You’ve ruined your underwear,” he admonishes lightly, making a _tsk_ noise. If it were anyone else, Natasha would not allow them to speak to her this way, but this is _Peter_. He's the same man who looks at her in awe when she teaches him new moves during training, who looks to her for her opinion and judgement on missions, and who jokes with her about spiders sticking together. She knows that he sees her as his equal, and it's because of that reason that she's comfortable enough with him to allow him to take control sometimes.

Other times, she's in control, and he is always just as eager and willing. He adores her, and she would be lying if she said she didn't feel the same way about him. He pulls her underwear down and throws them off the bed, kissing her stomach. He works his way down to her clit and finally, _finally_ , licks it without the fabric separating them.

She breathes deeply, enjoying the feeling of his mouth on her; so warm and wet. He moves his mouth farther down, licking up the juices that leak from her and dipping his tongue inside her. She moans, head titling back in pleasure. He thrusts his tongue inside her a few more times before moving back up to her clit, pressing his tongue flat against it in a long stroke before flicking his tongue faster, firmer, over and over until Natasha is whining and keening.

“Close, so close, Peter,” she sobs, and Peter pulls back. She practically screams in frustration, yanking at the webbing to try and free her hands. The sheets beneath her are soaked and she’s panting in frustration.

“Peter, damn it,” she curses him, and he grins.

“Are you using your safe word?” he asks with a hint of a challenge in his voice. Natasha scowls, shaking her head. She is a trained assassin. There’s no way that she would let him win this. He ducks his head again, burying his face into her pussy to smell her arousal. It's heady and intoxicating, sending his senses into overdrive, and he seals his lips over her clit, flicking his tongue again.

She releases a shuddering moan, her heels digging into his back as she pushes her pelvis up to his face, chasing her own pleasure. He closes his lips over her clit and _sucks_ , and she screams, arching off the bed. The heat is coiling in her belly, _so close_ , and she tilts her head back to drown in the wave of release when his mouth is suddenly gone.

Natasha practically sobs, frustrated and so close that she wants to flip them over and sit on his face, rutting against his lips until her orgasm takes over. The webs prevent that though, and the teasing glint in Peter’s eyes is driving her crazy. She curses in Russian and Peter laughs. Once her breathing has slowed, he sucks on her clitoris once more.

She moans loudly, and he slips two fingers inside her soaking wet hole. He meets no resistance, and the wet, squelching sound of his fingers moving inside her are downright obscene. She can feel the warmth spreading again, threatening to consume her as his fingers curl a little inside her.

“Yes, please, fuck, Peter,” she sobs. “I’m so close.” A garble of Russian spills out after that as he sucks on her clit again, finger moving quickly inside her, and her thighs tense around his head, practically crushing it between them. Her back is arching, and she’s so close. The damn is about to break. Peter feels her tense up and removes his mouth and fingers immediately, but it’s too late.

Even with the loss of contact, her orgasm rushes over her like a tidal wave, her vagina pulsing as her back arches impossibly far off the bed. Her legs are shaking uncontrollably, and she practically sobs in relief. She relaxes into the bed afterwards, taking a moment to catch her breath before looking up at Peter, who has an eyebrow raised.

“You were supposed to wait for me,” he says with a fake pout. “You broke the rules, Nat. You should be punished.” She bites back a moan at the promise, and suddenly her legs are thrown over his shoulders as he lines himself up with her dripping hole. He slips inside her easily, and she gasps at the fullness.

“You feel so damn good. It’s like you were made to take my cock,” he tells her a little breathlessly, and she loves that he is affected as much as she is. He starts to thrust inside her, and she moans brokenly. The angle is hitting a spot inside her that’s almost painful, but it feels so good at the same time. She can feel his cock all the way up her stomach, and he is stretching her deliciously as he bottoms out on each thrust.

He is pounding into her mercilessly, and it’s overwhelming. She tries to pull away from the webbing yet again, but it’s not budging. He licks his fingers, bringing two down to stroke her clit. She whines, high-pitched as her sensitive nub is overstimulated. He’s fucking her senseless, and her clit is red and engorged, and it really is too much.

She’s about to use her safe word when he says, “So perfect, love. Can’t believe I got so lucky." His voice is almost reverent, and she chokes out a sob as another orgasm washes over her, her body shaking violently as he holds her legs in place. Her vagina is spasming around his dick, and he keeps fucking her roughly and rubbing her clit as she rides out her release.

It’s like she loses control of her muscles, because she’s twitching and gasping and suddenly, she’s squirting. Clear liquid rushes out of her like a hose, soaking both of them, and it seems to go on forever, but she’s powerless to stop it. Peter groans, unable to even pull out as he grinds inside her and fills her with his cum.

When they finally come down from their high, they both take a moment to breathe deeply. Peter pulls her legs down, slipping out as he lays next to her and takes her into his arms. She is still trembling, and he kisses her gently, helping her relax.

When he feels satisfied that she has recovered, he gets up and pours the dissolving solution on the webbing and uses a wet washcloth to clean her body as best as he can. When they first got together, Natasha would have never guessed that she would love this part too; she has always been independent, and she never needed anyone else, but his gentle aftercare makes her feel cared for in a way that no one has ever made her feel before.

There’s nothing that Peter can do about the wet area on the sheets, because he doesn’t want to move her just yet, so he grabs a towel, lifting her hips up easily to place it beneath her so she’s not lying in the saturated cloth. He lays beside her again and covers them with a sheet before maneuvering her against his chest, his arms circling her waist and back. He kisses the top of her head, and her eyes flutter shut, feeling content and satiated as she drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments makes my day <3


End file.
